Incidental
by CHAILYN
Summary: Oliver/Clark. S9. Green Arrow is patrolling the streets when he has a run-in with Lana Lang. Mild slash.


**Incidental**

_Summary: Oliver/Clark. S9. Green Arrow is patrolling the streets when he has a run-in with Lana Lang. Mild slash._

_Dislaimer: Whoo I own nothing, short of a nervous breakdown that's just around the corner. For some reason dabbling in fanfic seemed a hell of a lot more appealing than actually writing a paper on T.S. Eliot…who'd have thought?_

* * *

"You really think this is such a good idea?"

Oliver looked down on Lana Lang, with her hardened look in his direction and it only solidified his opinion. He knew that she was Clark's first love, and Chloe's best friend; and he also thought that was likely the reason they didn't see her as clearly as they should.

"I mean, you are basically a walking, talking bomb to put Clark out of commission."

"If you're going to start tossing out accusations," Lana crossed her arms against her chest, "At least have the guts to say it, Oliver. My presence can kill Clark."

He was pretty sure he saw the former Mrs. Luthor a lot clearer than both of them. Oliver had spent a lot of time with people whose moral epicenters were more than a little bit askew. It wasn't his fault that the look in her eyes seemed to match the bloodthirsty one that he'd seen on Tess' face one time too many.

If nothing else, Lex had been consistent and unrelenting. It didn't faze him at all to take these women, women who used to actually have feelings and turn them into the same bitter, cold, heartless creature that he was. Oliver knew that he might have been a jerk, but he didn't think he'd ever truly damaged any woman he'd taken a liking to.

"Clark's my friend." Oliver said, "I'm just trying to look out for him."

"Clark can take care of himself. He doesn't need someone like you."

Oh, and the pleasantries were over. Oliver should have known that wouldn't have lasted for very long.

"Yeah, I suppose you wouldn't think friends are a necessity." Oliver tilted his head, double-checking to make sure that his comms were off. The last thing he wanted was for this conversation to be sent streaming back to Watchtower. "Why does it bother you just who Clark's friends are?"

"He's not always the best judge of character." Lana's eyes narrowed at him. "Clark trusts people too easy."

"I don't think you need to worry about that." Oliver found himself on his guard around her. It seemed almost impossible to settle into a relaxed mode. He didn't trust her. "I think you and Lex cured him of that trait."

"Well, well…" Lana shook her head, "The holier than thou approach doesn't quite suit you, Oliver."

He glared at her, holding his ground as she extended her arm passing him a thin manila envelope.

"I was going to see Chloe, to give her this." Lana looked at him with an expression of disgust. "But Clark was there-it's important she gets it."

Begrudgingly, Oliver accepted the envelope.

"Try not to get in the way of Clark saving the world." Lana remarked offhandedly with one half-smile in his direction.

You suited Lex, Oliver thought fleetingly.

When he glanced back, he noticed that Lana was gone; well, he supposed that was a superpower that had its merits…the faster she was gone, the better in his opinion.

* * *

When he walked into his bedroom a little after four a.m. and found Clark passed out on the bed he felt a little rush of relief.

It was silly, but it made him feel good, happy even, to come home and find Clark's mostly naked body sprawled across three-quarters of his queen sized bed.

Huh…

He would have figured that by now that he would have a better way of conserving some bed space for himself, but apparently he hadn't.

Okay, cute farm boy with space issues was cute, illegally cute…but it bordered on annoying after spending eight hours saving the world, and seven excruciating minutes facing off with cute farm boy's super powered ex-girlfriend. He knew he didn't like her from the start.

Especially since he never got in his last barb.

_I win._

"Oliver?" Clark yawned, rolling over in their bed, and blinking sleep out of his eyes as he looked at the fully clad Green Arrow. _Tights and all. _"What are you doing? Why are you dressed?"

"Because," Oliver smirked, appreciating that view that he was getting. His farm boy sure didn't fail at filling everything in his right, after all. "We can't all ignore society's expectations, farm boy."

The look on Clark's face was one of confusion. He didn't do well at untangling Oliver's witty barbs without a little sleep.

"Come to bed…" Clark groaned, moving over in bed a little, and burying his face in the pillow.

Oh God, how could any red-blooded man pass up an invitation like that? It was almost enough to make him forget about his little run-in. He stripped faster than he thought was humanly possible and slid into bed with Clark.

"I missed you." Clark mumbled in his ear, wrapping his arms around Oliver's muscled chest. "You know I hate going to sleep without you."

Oliver turned around and kissed Clark.

"I know," Oliver looked into Clark's and smiled. "I love you too."

_**Note: This is my first foray into SMV slash. Chollie and Clois will proabaly always be my first love, but I can't deny that I can't not love Collie (even the name is adorable!) And on a personal note of squeeage, I've reached a personal milestone of 75 fics...at least now I know what I've been doing when not studying..._


End file.
